


Introuction

by BethT4



Series: Assassin Lauren AU [2]
Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethT4/pseuds/BethT4
Summary: An illuminated alley where the worst yet best pair were fated to meet. An assassin and a cop, who knows what will happen next?[An Assassin Lauren AU]
Series: Assassin Lauren AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Introuction

They met on that pale, moonlit night. The stars glistening above them, illuminating the dim alley that led to nothing but a dead end. Of course, her victim had to just call her out by attempting to shoot at her. 3 officers began to chase her until one was left. Glancing behind her, she studied the uniformed officer. Tall, jet black hair, and turquoise eyes that reflected the moon at the right angle. 

Letting out a small smirk, she jumped off the roof. Her cloak shading her from his view. Reaching for her boot to grab a knife, she felt something more. A hand. Twisting around she saw him, a sure grin on his face as he caught the killer. Kicking off her boot, she touched the ground, gently rolling and catching herself. He, on the other hand, wasn’t so graceful in landing, groaning, and looking up to see Lauren. 

She was walking towards him, originally intending to just take her boot back, but she wanted to see the face of the officer who caught her. Snatching his mask off, she looked at it. It was worn down and chipped, signifying he’s been an officer for quite some time. 

“ACK!”

Lauren tumbled downwards, caught in the legs of the officer. He pinned her down, holding his gun to her forehead.

“Well, well, looks like I’ve been caught,” Lauren stated, smirking at the officer before her.

Gravity pulled loose strands of his hair downwards slowly. He looked her face, quietly clicking the safety of the pistol. His finger gently resting on the trigger.

“You have, and I assume you’re smart enough to know when a bullet’s about to go through your brain, so I’d recommend you keep your mouth shut,” he hissed at her.

Anger visible on his face, at least, more visible than it was with the mask on. She let out a laugh, shocking him, pulling his arm back, only for it to push back against her forehead with a harsher force. 

Bringing her hand up in a mock gasp, she let out a chuckle, “Do you even know who I am? Goodness me, you underestimate my abilities. And in more category than one, too. A word of advice, don’t bother with those handcuffs, dear. I’ll be out before you can say ‘you have the right to an attorney.’”

“Is that so?” His curiosity, begging to know more of what she meant.

“Is that a challenge?”

“ **_No_ ** .”

“So, yes.”

The shock was evident in his eyes, but he was too late to register what happened next. The oceans changed tides as he was now pinned under Lauren, her knife at his throat.

“I shouldn’t have listened to you, being in the Phantom Scythe and all,” he muttered under his throat.

“Interesting,” she lifted his chin up with the tip of her knife, “I never said I was a part of the Phantom Scythe.’

‘You’re still a dirty criminal that deserves to be put away.”

‘Oh? Got something personal with us?”

“ **_No_ ** .”

“Another lie, officer. Let me guess, lover?”

“No.”

“Family?”

“No.”

“Actually, I don’t need your reason, but I take it you want revenge on the leader,” she whispered in his ear.

“ **_It’s not for revenge!_ ** ”

“Well after a lie like that, it’s certainly not  _ just _ because it’s your duty as an officer. How about this? Since we both want to kill the leader, you help me. I need information from within the APD, and lucky for you, you can get it for me.”

“And why would I do that?”

Letting out a small, exasperated sigh, “I already explained it, darling, we take down the leader.”

“And why would I help a dirty killer like you?”

“Because I’m your only chance,” a triumphant grin on her face.

He knew she was right. He let out a sigh, shutting his eyes.

“Give me a day.”

“Tomorrow at midnight. The bridge.”

Lauren picked herself off of him, grabbing her boot and waltzing away. He knew she was trouble, but he needed answers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, thank you so much Luna for helping with the dialogue. What a queen, suffocate her in love oml qwq.


End file.
